random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shitpost (TV series)
In November 2017, some autistic dumbass decided to make a series that is, well, one giant shitpost. They later abandoned it for whatever reason and only got back to it now while nobody did a damn thing about it. In April 2018, they revived the project to coincide with their current interests. This is the revived version. If you, for whatever reason want to see the OG version, go here. Shitpost exclusively airs on The Steamed Clams Channel. Premise Look at the page name or this would be more redundant than MikeEddyAdmirer89’s DeviantART description. Wait, you actually want a fucking description? Fine. In an alternate universe where 9/11 was actually an inside job, Club Penguin didn't shut down, and Elodie from OK K.O.! is literally Satan, characters from Pixel's favorite things come together and live in an enormous mancave together and go some fuck shit. The show takes inspiration from The Jesuses and (shock of all shock) every single animated TV series known to man. Each episode takes place in the aforementioned mancave (or Puppycorn's secret bunker, but only in the very early episodes) and is designed as an amalgam of shit that inadvertently looks like the shit that a drunk Radicles would come up with. Mostly, it is about the characters trying to achieve unrealistic goals, or other random things in a tired slice-of-life format. Songs used Theme song *From season 5 and onward, the theme song is "Then The Morning Comes" by Smash Mouth. End credits song *From season 1 and onwards, the song used during the end credits is the chorus of "Club Villain" by Your Favorite Martian. Characters Protagonists *'Unikitty (voiced by Tara Strong) '''is a unicorn/cat hybrid who religiously spreads positive vibes no matter where she is. She is the energetic, bubbly, and bright princess of Unikingdom, and the mancave's president. She’s a creative thinker and leads the charge when there’s a problem in need of a solution. She has emotions so strong that they can change her color or physical form, but one thing that will never change about Unikitty is her sweet personality and goofy sense of humor. *'Puppycorn (voiced by Grey Griffin) is a unicorn/dog hybrid who is energetic and playful, as well as slightly dimwitted. He tries to best himself against his older sister, which often fails, but he never gives up on attempting. Like his sister, he loves to have fun, but she is protective of his feelings - to the point that him being upset is something that can drive Unikitty berserk. *'Master Frown (voiced by Eric Bauza) '''is a foil to Unikitty's personality. To him, things in real life that are small issues are treated as the biggest evils he can pull off. However, it's these minor things that make him happy to think he has a chance of putting a damper on Unikitty's parade. Despite being an antagonist in the show he comes from, he is more of an anti-hero in ''Shitpost. *'''Brock (voiced by H. Michael Coroner) is a chill and calm person. Not much is able to phase him, and he appears to hold no ill will towards the citizens of the Unikingdom. *'Fink (voiced by Lara Jill Miller)' is a loud, bratty lab rat. Despite her cute appearance, she is manipulative, and will not hesitate to insult or rough up anybody in her direction. She also loves destruction. Aside from her malicious nature, she has the personality of a typical small child. *'Ansi (voiced by Alanna Ubach)' is a 10-year-old who is almost always dragged into doing whatever kind of fuck shit the gang is up to. He has a cautious personality and occasionally doesn't think things through. He has alarming concerns regarding disease and germs, often putting hand sanitzer on things he touches, and himself. In "The Goddening", he is made an Honorary God. *'Saraline (voiced by Dana Steingold)' is an 8-year-old lesbian who isn't like most kids her age. She takes most things literally and has a low tolerance for nonsense. *'Herb Cookie (voiced by Robbie Draymond)' *'Mint Choco Cookie (voiced by Robbie Draymond)' *'Orange Cookie (voiced by Monica Rial)' *'Cherry Blossom Cookie (voiced by Reshma Shetty)' *'Pink Choco Cookie (voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Cocoa Cookie (voiced by Kira Buckland)' *'Cinnamon Cookie (voiced by Grant George)' *'White Choco Cookie (voiced by Carrie Keranen)' *'Pancake Cookie (voiced by Derek Stephen Prince)' *'Chili Pepper Cookie (voiced by Alison Brie)' *'Grapefruit Cookie (voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos)' *'Lime Cookie (voiced by Alison Brie)' *'Whipped Cream Cookie (voiced by Josh Grelle)' Gods and Honorary Gods *'God, '''also known as' Venomous (voiced by Steven Ogg) is Fink's guardian who is basically this show's version of God. Antagonists *'Satan (voiced by Reshma Shetty) '''is the British evil bad man of sin. *'T.Fink (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) is Fink's emo form who is also a total fucking asshat. *'Junko Enoshima (voiced by Jamie Marchi) '''is a teenage despair enthusiast. She is charismatic and eager to try new things. However, she can sometimes be slightly air-headed and hot-tempered. Junko is also thought of a bit too talkative, and has an overly carefree attitude. As a mastermind and leader of Ultimate Despair, she is also shown to be highly intelligent, extremely manipulative, violent and cruel without remorse. *'Himiko Toga (voiced by Leah Clark) is a very cheerful girl, and displaying apparent sadistic tendencies. Even when danger is imminent, Himiko continues smiling. She's also frequently seen blushing, though seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face. Supporting characters *'Dr. Fox (voiced by Kate Micucci) '''is an intelligent fox who takes a logical look into situations, questioning outcomes that she thinks could lead to trouble. Despite this, she is still a kind friend and looks out for others. *'Hawkodile (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) 'is calm, despite is rough exterior. He is not afraid to question issues that face the others, yet is still the muscle and protector of them. He is very deductive, using his brute strength to get to the bottom of situations whenever he needs to. *'Richard (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) is stoic and melancholy, unlike the rest of his friends from the Unikingdom. Looking more to the negative, he is the opposite of the cheerfulness of his location. Despite this, he is still a good friend and is the straight man most of the time, logically approaching situations while the rest go crazy or don’t think through their actions clearly. *'K.O. (voiced by Courtenay Taylor)' is a 6-11 year old boy always willing to lend a helping hand. He has almost no ill feelings towards anyone, save for those that hurt those closest to him. *'Dendy (voiced by Melissa Fahn)' is a kappa who hacks computers for a living. She is one of K.O.'s many friends. *'Tord (voiced by Jamie Spicer-Lewis)' is a communist from Norway who has a knack for guns and hentai. *'Raymond (voiced by Robbie Draymond)' is a Phineas-lookin' robot who likes sports and shindigs. *'Olly (voiced by Billy Lopez)' is Saraline's older brother who is the show's main comedy goldmine. *'Wendell (voiced by Dana Snyder)' is an overdramatic child who likes spoons and wearing bathrobes. *'Julia (voiced by Nikki M. James)' is Ansi's waifu for laifu. *'Darrell (voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey)' is Raymond's insane older brother who loves insanity, communism and redistributing wealth. Loves the shit out of Planet Sheen and Fat Dog Mendoza. *'Lillie (voiced by Laurie Hymes)' is a girl who loves Pokémon but is unable to touch them. Despite her fears, Lillie loves to leave food out for various Pokémon to eat. Her knowledge of them is top notch. Episodes Episode Policy #Don't make the episodes too inappropriate. #Do not change the premises of other episodes unless you have Saraline's written permission. #Don't start plot arcs without Saraline's written permission. #If you want to discuss episode ideas, tell it to Saraline on her message wall or her Discord DMs (saraline#7609). If the idea is not approved by Saraline, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. #If an episode is in bold, that means it is finished. #Each season has 21 episodes. #Yes, there is a "Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" episode in every season. #Saraline just starts workin' on episodes in a scrambled order. Don't ask. Season 1 #/Shitposting is a Form of Art/ - It's the series premiere. Puppycorn, Fink and Unikitty begin their own educational TV series (think Petey's Funhouse) that gets cancelled during the 26th episode's commercial break. #/Everybody Loves Puppycorn/ - When Master Frown frames Puppycorn for stealing millions of dollars worth of drugs, Unikitty and the gang try to get him back. #/An Unforgettable Luncheon/ - Puppycorn invites Unikitty over for an unforgettable luncheon! #/Cocaine Cola/ - Fink invents a new drink by adding cocaine into a bottle of coca cola. #/Stay in Drugs, Eat Your School, Don't do Vegetables/ - Throughout this episode, Unikitty and the gang reenact various infamous anti-drugs PSAs in the span of 30 minutes. Essentially a prequel to Unikitty and the Wacky Tobaccy. #/Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos/ - Inspired by the "Drew Pickles Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" series, Unikitty talks about various "scary" logos, with the unwanted and obnoxious help of Puppycorn and Fink. #/The Soviet Union/ - Puppycorn tries to revive the USSR. #/Unikitty Joins the KKK/ - Unikitty joins an association called "Kool Kids Klub" (and is eventually elected as their president) and rats out Master Frown to the Mexican drug cartel. #/SPTV/ - The gang create their own TV channel, called "SPTV" (Shitpost TV). #/Fink Twenty Blaze It/ - Fink smokes weed. #/Master Frown Saves The Kids (And Solves Gun Control)/ - The gang makes their own parody of the infamous Cool Cat Saves The Kids, with Master Frown in the leading role. #/The Pride Month Episode/ - The LGBT+ characters (Ansi, Puppycorn, Fink and Master Frown) celebrate Pride Month. #/Dr. Hawkodile/ - Hawkodile gets his own Dr. Phil-esque talk show. #/Send in Satan, Please/ - The gang accidentally summon Satan. #/Meet the Molinas/ - Ansi accidentally clones himself. #/The Art of Doing It To 'Em/ - Ansi does it to 'em. #/Alexa, Party Rock Anthem/ - When Olly finally wins a roast battle against Ansi, he decides to throw a Lit Af Party. #/Flipping Heck/ - Unikitty makes a vote to ban swearing while in the mancave. This turns out as poorly as you'd expect. #/Cory is the House/ - When marathoning Cory in the House at 1 AM, Puppycorn and Unikitty come to an astounding revelation. #/Throw Money at the Problem/ - The gang goes to desperate measures to cover up evidence that links Ansi to hand sanitizer-related crimes. #/Shitpost - The Musical/ - The gang breaks into song, ultimately creating a musical. Season 2 #/K is for Kennedy/ - Puppycorn tries to find out who murdered JFK. #/It's Free Real Estate/ - When Unikitty temporarily steps down as Mancave President, Fink takes over. #/Original the Character/ - Ansi creates a fursona. #Fink's Shiny Electric Nasal Device - Basically this show's version of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, ''which takes some inspiration from the YouTube Poop "Roodog's Electrical Nasal Device".'' #/It's Time for Shitscram/ - The gang celebrates Christmas, but end up panicking and believe they failed when they find out that Fink is Jewish. #/Married... With A Gamer/ - Unikitty is dared to marry Master Frown. #/Hey Gamers/ - Raymond becomes a Minecraft YouTuber and is destined to have his channel to head-to-head with Brock's gaming channel. #/International Ansi Day/ - Olly gives Ansi a day centered around himself. #/Oh Shit, Oh Fuck/ - Unikitty and Puppycorn accidentally summon a shit-addicted demon from the underworld. Part 1/3 of the Guido trilogy. #/The God-Damn Motherfucking Poop-Obsessed Forklift/ - A poop-obsessed forklift attempts to take over the mancave. Part 2/3 of the Guido Trilogy. #/Gui-Hell-No/ - Guido comes back and wreaks havoc. Part 3/3 of the Guido Trilogy. #/Finkspective/ - The entire episode is in Fink's point of view. #/The Day Meme Hell Stood Still/ - Aliens invade Meme Hell. #/Shitpost vs. The FCC/ - Pretty self-explanatory. No, this is not a Net Neutrality episode. Go away. #/I'm Ansi, You're Ansi, We're Ansi/ - Puppycorn commits identity theft and steals Ansi's identity. #/Hit That Yeet/ - Dendy hits the yeet and KO gets pissed off. #/Brock's Def Jam/ - Brock becomes a DJ. Epic times ensue. #/Unikitty Talks 'Bout More Closing Logos/ - Unikitty, Puppycorn and Fink are at it again with those logos #/The Dawn is Your Enemy/ - Unikitty and the gang attempt to pull an all-nighter. #/It's Everyday Bro/ - Puppycorn becomes a Jake Paul 2.0, and creates his own version of Team 10. #/Reading Viewer Mail/ - Pretty self-explanatory. Several segments are abound. Season 3 #/Horny People Have No Rights/ - Puppycorn goes on a rant about horny people. #/To Bail Out a Doomlord/ - When Master Frown is charged with drug possession, Puppycorn and Hawkodile try to bail him out of jail. #/Molinaism/ - Unikitty creates a religion based off of Ansi for no reason. You'd think it would be vice-versa? Fool. #/Reading More Viewer Mail/ - Pretty self-explanatory. Again, several segments are abound. #/Fink and the Circle of Motherfuckers/ - Fink creates her own series where she roasts people, but when the show finally airs, audiences are outraged by the show's title, and the various profanities said by Fink throughout the first episode's runtime. An arguement beaks out, which when ended, is blamed squarely on Fink. As a result her show was pulled off air after only its first episode. #/Unikitty and Puppycorn's Bogus Adventure/ - In this 30-minute special, Unikitty and Puppycorn are ejected from the Mancave Council, and Raymond drives them and the cast to Council headquarters to get them readmitted. But when Raymond takes a wrong turn, they end up having a rest stop at an intergalactic casino, and Master Frown gambles away his 50-seating Ferrari. Saraline, Unikitty, Puppycorn and Ansi pretend to be members of an alien tribe in an attempt to get it back, and are sent to embark on a vision quest to prove their heritage, giving the four of them an opportunity to bond. #/It's The Unishack/ - Unikitty creates her own version of The Nutshack, which includes her in Phil's role, Puppycorn in Jack's role, an old teddy bear in Horat's role, Richard in Tito Dick's role, and Fink in Chita's role. #/The Viewer Q&A/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos for the Third Goddamn Time - Unikitty, Puppycorn and Fink discuss more "scary" logos in the third installment of this mini-series. #/Fink and the Circle of Motherfuckers 2 - Electric Boogaloo/ - Fink and Unikitty invade the former's original studio and force the producers to bring Fink's show back on the air. The producers reluctantly give Fink a second chance. #/Wacky Times in Dreamland/ - Fink has a nightmare where the mancave was raided by Rick and Morty fans for szechuan sauce. In order to prevent this from ever happening, she convinces everyone to store the szechuan sauce away in a safe. #/Original the Character 2 - The Resurgence/ - Ansi's embarrasing fursona makes a second resurgence when Olly brings it up to Wendell in a conversation. #/I Want to Be a Religious Superstar!/ - Unikitty decides that she and the gang make Christian covers of songs. #[[Shitpost (TV series)/Shitpost Seashell Party|'Shitpost Seashell Party']] - When the power goes out, the gang decides to get lit in the basement. Basically Seahorse Seashell Party, but better. #/T-Pose Tuesday/ - The gang celebrates T-Pose Tuesday. #/Shattering the Fourth Wall - The Third Viewer Mail-Reading Special/ - The gang reads viewer mail for the third fucking time. As always, several segments are abound. #/Oh, Worm?/ - When the Unikitty characters go on a trip to Worms, Nebraska, Ansi is left in charge. #/Rapsittie Shitpost Kids/ - After Unikitty, Puppycorn and Fink watch the horrid abomination known as Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe In Santa and the TV sucks them into the Rapsittie world, with discombobulated CGI and all. #/Kurger Bing Loot Fettuce/ - Upon reading the Burger King Foot Lettuce copypasta out loud, Puppycorn causes everyone around him to glitch out and spaz whenever they say the words "Burger King Foot Lettuce", and he has to stop it before everyone around him permanently falls victim to the glitch. #/Fink's Creepy-Ass Holiday Special/ - The second Christmas special. Inspired by "Raydink's Creepy Ass Holiday Special" by cartoonlover98. #/Reading Hate Mail/ - In this 1-hour special, the gang reads hate mail from spiteful viewers. Season 4 #/And We're Live!/ - After 1 month of being pulled off the air, the gang is back and answers questions from viewers. #/Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos - The Fourth Logorganism/ - Oh fuck, there's a fourth one!? #/Obligatory Genderbend Episode/ - When a virus takes over one of Dr. Fox's inventions, it turns everyone who approaches it into the opposite gender. #/Weedmas Eve/ - Darrell and Fink celebrate Weedmas Eve. #/Russian Roulette/ - Tord, Fink, Raymond and Ansi play a game of Russian Roulette. #/Ansi's Mega Giant Uber Fuckup/ - When Lillie catches Ansi stealing some of Master Frown's homemade meth so he can pawn it off for Gleeco money, shit gets whack. #/S.H.A.R.E (Your Drugs with Me)/ - Darrell gets his hands on some illegal drugs (by this, I mean 800 kilograms of cocaine), and is forced to share with everyone. #/D.A.R.E (Drugs Are Really Expensive)/ - When Darrell runs out of drugs, he has to get more, only to find out that just 50 kilograms of coke cost $1,000,000,000. However, Ansi finds a loophole that allows him to get it for free. The sequel to "S.H.A.R.E (Your Drugs with Me)". #/Ansi Molina and his Ansi Tales/ - When a blackout occurs, Ansi tells the gang his versions of various fairytales, with different characters taking the roles of the fairytale characters. #/Kashooting Threats/ - Darrell threatens to commit violent acts if he doesn't win a Kahoot tournament being held at the mancave. #/The Fuckening/ - Fink tries to see how many times she can say "fuck". #/Master Frown Does His Taxes/ - Pretty self-explanatory. #/Sick Dayze/ - When Unikitty falls victim to a flu virus, the mancave temporarily loses its backbone. #/Hey Gorl/ - Gru memes take over the mancave. #/Party Favors/ - The gang celebrates Unikitty's birthday. #/Wow, It's Like a Crossover Episode!/ - An unexplaned glitch is happens, causing everybody to be stuck in the Barney Bunch universe. Everybody is a still image and have text-to-speech voices upon being transformed. #/To Catch a Predator/ - An unknown theif who has been on the loose for over 2 weeks is then found dead in Dr. Fox's lab, leading to her being the subject of a huge police investigation. #/Together We Make The Gays/ - Saraline and Fink start a lesbian duo alliance. #/I Am Better Than Your Kids/ - #/Snack Time/ - #/Tea Party of Hell/ - Season 5 #/The Goddening/ - Ansi is made an Honorary God. #/Try Jesus!/ - #? #/Unikitty's Fifth Logo Standoff/ - In the fifth installment of the "Unikitty Talks 'Bout Closing Logos" saga, the logos set to be revealed for tonight's episode come to life due to a glitch in the system, and Unikitty, Puppycorn and Fink have to fend them off. THE DRINKING GAME! WIP DVD releases */Shitpost: The Complete First Season/ */Shitpost: The Complete Second Season/ */Shitpost: The Complete Third Season/ */Shitpost: The Complete Fourth Season/ */Shitpost: The Complete Fifth Season/ */Shitpost: The Complete Sixth Season/ */Shitpost: Happeh Hawledayze/ */Shitpost: Respect Women/ */Shitpost: Winners Don't Do Drugs/ */Shitpost: Unikitty and Puppycorn's Bogus Adventure/ Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Shitpost (TV series) Category:Hellhole Studios Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:TV Shows